


Bubblegum Love

by IrisClou



Series: Mav Misadventures (General MMX Shenanigans) [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Beach House, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, LISTEN I LOVE FLAME MAMMOTH SO MUCH OKAY IT HURTS, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, SO MUCH FLUFF IT WOULD PUT A CHINCHILLA TO SHAME MY FRIENDS, Summer, Summer Vacation, always a good one to start with, anyway, axl is so tiny and precious and cute and then he just, someone tell zero he doesnt know how to fuckin surf before he hurts himself, well YOULL HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT HMM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisClou/pseuds/IrisClou
Summary: Axl hasn't had much luck with girls this summer, so he turns to X for some boy-to-boy help...(boy-on-boy more like)Bonus really cute fluffy ending bc, i love these assholes[indirect sequel to Summersweet]





	Bubblegum Love

**Author's Note:**

> Finger guns and heelies back out the door  
> enjoy, fools

**[[I Want Candy | Bow Wow Wow]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72d4THmJ4ug) **

> _Candy on the beach, there's nothing better_  
>  _But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater_  
>  _Some day soon I'll make you mine,_  
>  _Then I'll have candy all the time_

"Sorry, babe. Drew the short straw last night," Zero mumbled into X's lips, "Dawn duty."

X's peaceful expression turned sour, and he whined, half-heartedly kicking his feet. Zero churred, nuzzling noses with him for a moment before giving his hand one last squeeze.

X flopped to his side as Zero padded to the door, flinging his arms out and whining again. He still hadn't opened his eyes yet.

"Now I know why your dad thinks he's on permanent vacation. Cuz _I'm_ the permanent babysitter."

Another whimper, this time more pathetic.

"God..." Zero groaned, drawing back to the boy to give him a final cuddle, covering him in kisses until he stopped whining and started giggling, his gem a bright pink now.

"Alright. I'm LEAVING this time, but I'll be back for lunch. Be good."

X wriggled to the side of the bed, only his face poking out from under the covers. He blinked lazily and made a squeaking noise in affirmation.

"Little mouse." Zero chuffed, shaking his head as he walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

X fumbled about in the bed, and found his lover's still warm muscle shirt. Laying it over one of the pillows, he snuggled up, burying his nose in the exotic scent. Zero always used really expensive hair products and body washes. And even though robots technically had no means to produce their own unique scent, X had a very sensitive nose, and came to find that depending on where a robot lived and what they did, they'd develop a similar scent.

And Zero still smelled like the jungle. Hedonistic and full of life.

This soothed X immensely, and he quickly fell back asleep, bundled up in the duvet. The morning breeze had cooled the room down considerably and ruffled his hair.

The boy was happily wrapped up in a wonderful dream, back home, curled up in his father's lap, the older man lovingly running his finger's through the robot's fluffy mess of hair. A fire blazed in the hearth, and snow billowed against the window. Mimi was fast asleep in a cardboard box at their feet.

All was serene and perfect, until...

There was a new scent now. Spicy. Earthy. Smelled like a bubblegum machine.

X snuffled about, grumbling, trying to find this strange thing. Warm thing.

 _Very_ warm thing.

Fluffy thing, wiggly thing...LOUD thing.

"X! X! Wake up!!"

X made a displeased grunt, and tried to burrow back under the covers, but Warm Bubblegum Thing followed him.

 _Go away, Obnoxious Thing_ , he wished at it, _I don't wake up for anything but Zero_.

Whatever it was, it had snuggled up to him, wiry arms and legs curled around his body. X whined. _Sleep...!_

But Warm Bubblegum Thing was quick to respond with excited face rubs, making X laugh.

Maybe it wasn't so bad.

He returned the full body hug, and curled up into it, kissing at it. It giggled back.

_...Bubblegum..._

X frowned. He knew who that scent belonged to.

"Axl!" He gurgled with sleepy realization.

"I wanna play, come play with me!" Axl whined, pulling at X.

The boy made an unpleasant grumble, and tiredly kicked at him. If Zero wasn't here, then he was gonna sleep until he came back.

Axl was not to be deterred and scrambled up on top of an exhausted X.

"Sleep first." X murmured, smiling as he felt the boy nuzzle into his neck and wiggle above him. Was this how _Zero_ felt all the time? Or his dad?

X relaxed, running his fingers through Axl's brushfire hair, and petting down his back. Like he had pressed some magic button, the boy began to settle, sighing. His gem glowed a steady blue violet.

Soon enough, he was snoring quietly on top of his friend. X breathed a sigh of relief, turning his head to give Axl a sleepy kiss on his temple. He closed his eyes and hummed, his own gem a shimmering magenta.

Sleep came swiftly for both boys, but ended just as abruptly.

Furrowing his brow and grumbling, X felt Axl move above him. _Squirm_ was more like it. He squinted, feeling the boy's hips hunch up as he shifted about.

Goddamn it. He _better_ be awake.

"Axl." More a grunt than a word, but it got the boy to look up with wide brown eyes.

"S-sorry..." He mumbled, continuing to act furtive, "It's...it's all weird down there again."

Much more awake now, X blinked. He looked over Axl's bare back down to his jeans. He kept a tiny smirk to himself, noticing a very round tan butt sticking out over the top of them.

No underwear, just like Zero.

"Has it been happening a lot when you wake up?" X went to rub noses with his friend.

"Mhm." He continued to slowly shift his hips around, as if he couldn't get comfortable.

X churred, "I was like that when I was your age, too. Daddy got really frustrated because it happened so often and he didn't know what to do."

Axl paused, lips pursed in curiosity.

"But isn't it like, a human thing?"

"Yeah, but I was so little and I fixated easily, so he was worried I'd fixate on that too." X rubbed Axl's chubby cheeks with his thumbs.

"Oh." The boy was quiet. He continued to stare aimlessly through X as his cheeks were played with.

"Did you get to kiss Alia?"

"Yeah, but..."

"She's a little too old for you?"

Axl screwed his face up in an ugly pout.

"Yeah. I wish she wasn't. Then I could do this with her."

X's breath caught in his throat, a rosy blush on his cheeks.

"A-Axl! You don't mean that, do you? She's a good girl, you must've wanted more than _that!_ "

Axl, not really realizing what he'd just said, spluttered, a ruddy blush covering his own freckled cheeks.

"W-well, y-yeah, I...I j-just..." He trailed off, a worried look on his face. "It just happens like, _all_ the time now." He huffed, "I wish it didn't."

X's shoulders relaxed and he gave the boy a reassuring smile. "You're so much more advanced than any of us, it's really likely that your body's actually changing a bit."

"Yeah, but when people are so...tight-assed about this kinda thing, it's _hard!"_ Axl complained loudly, "It's cuz I'm younger than you guys, and it's not _fair_."

"Well, it's kind of a big deal," X giggled, running his fingers through Axl's thick hair, "It's the closest you can physically get to another reploid. It's a very important bonding experience."

Axl's scowl just grew darker.

"Yeah, but you gotta be like, super in love or something."

"Love's a really important part of it, too. If you're not in love with someone when it happens, it can wind up hurting you a lot more than it feels good."

"It's not like I'm cramming fireworks down my throat!" Axl argued, "Why's--"

"Axl, shh." X smiled, cupping his hand to press against the boy's gem. Axl, still upset, pushed his forehead down into the soft palm. The pressure had a numbing affect, and he relaxed. He still felt frumped up about the whole thing though.

"Zero taught you about it, right? What we first gens have?" X murmured, feeling the boy rub his gem more against his palm. He chuckled. He did the same thing with his father when he was little.

"Yeah." Axl mumbled. "It's annoying."

"It's nice once you know how to take care of yourself." X slid his hand down to pet the boy's cheek. "You know how to do that, right?"

Another grumbling, "Yeah."

Then, "But it's no fun alone."

X laughed quietly.

"Is that why you came here, then? You like boys, too?"

Axl's freckles were quickly lost in a deep red blush. He nodded.

"That's okay. You know I like boys, too." He giggled, ruffling his friend's hair.

"Will Zero get mad?" A shy, reserved little voice, nearly lost in the crook of X's slender neck.

"Mm-mm." X shook his head. "Zero doesn't get jealous if I'm with others, as long as I talk to him about it. But you're different."

"Is that bad?"

"No. He knows you, and he loves you very much. Just like he does me." X said softly, still stroking the boy's hair.

"S-so...it's okay...if..."

"You'll have to find someone very special for that, but we're pretty close in age, so I think it's okay if we..." X giggled, "Fool around a little."

Axl looked up with big eyes.

"But, it's just for fun. Like a game. Just because you play with the older boys doesn't mean you're on the team." X kissed his friend's temple, watching as he perked up.

"Oh, okay! I get it!" Then, "Wait, what about Storm?"

X blinked, knowing Storm had a penchant for younger men, but was shy about pursuing them.

"He likes you a whole lot, Axl. But he's too old, too." He giggled, "There's no rush trying to find somethin' like true love. It should happen gradually anyway."

The boy puffed himself up in a pout, before giggling back.

"I don't really mind, as long as I have you and everyone else as my friends."

"That's the spirit." X's gem flashed a brilliant coral pink as Axl rubbed noses with him. "And I know that AI testing is hard to get accurate for people like us, so just ask before doing anything. We're all old enough to know where we stand."

But Axl was too busy, wiggling away and snuggling X with his whole body.

The older boy laughed, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

The energy wore off as Axl shyly went to kiss at X's neck, and was rewarded with a smiling sigh.

"X?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you wear pj's when you sleep?"

"Umm..." X churred, "I don't like wearing anything to bed, if I don't have to."

"Me too! But once I did that with Alia and she yelled at me."

"Probably for good reason." X teased.

Axl pouted, before feeling himself freeze up, brown eyes catching grey.

"You can kiss me, it's okay." X purred, slim fingers tracing down the nape of the boy's neck.

Axl's heart throbbed, and his head felt light at the notion, but still he puffed up his chest, a look of eager resolve on his face.

X made a bubbly laugh at the expression, closing his eyes with a smile as Axl bent down. His lips were scarred from biting, but they more tentative than tenacious. When he finally set in, he did with his whole body.

X caught his own hips starting to move. He knew he should wait. Axl needed someone to be close to for today, and he was more than willing to be that for him.

It lasted longer than either one expected, leaving them feeling warm and tingly all over, blush reaching the tips of their ears.

Axl wiggled his hips anxiously.

"Um...X..."

"Mm?" X playfully wiggled his own back, smiling cutely.

"Uh, I...c-can I t-tell y-you...something...?" Axl suddenly looked tense to the point of trembling.

"Anything." X murmured, fingers brushing against the boy's soft muscles.

Axl's whole body bristled before he buried his face in X's neck, skin hot to the touch.

"D-don't t-tell...Z-Zero..." He mumbled, furtive as ever.

"I won't." X kept up his tender petting, tracing down his friend's hips.

"S-some...s-sometimes," Axl swallowed thickly, "I...I think of y-you...w-when I'm...a, a-alone..."

X blinked at the abrupt push of the boy's firm hips against his.

"You do?" He smiled, feeling his friend's overwhelming warmth mix with his growing one.

"Mhm." Axl squeaked, face still pushed to X's neck, "We're like...t-this, t-too."

X suddenly laughed, startling the boy.

"You're more like Zero every day." He nuzzled his friend until he got the courage to look back up at him.

"R-really?" Axl looked a little proud of himself.

"You wanna show me how you think of me when you're by yourself?" X purred, pulling his knees up just enough.

"U-uh..." Axl blushed red again, his ruddy button nose scrunched up, "Y-you, s-sure?"

"Mhm. And I'll show you a secret." He noticed Axl's breathing get heavier. "Keep your jeans on for now, though."

The boy nodded, but hesitated before settling back down on X, hips pushing shyly.

"Don't be embarrassed." X churred, "I think about some of the other Mavs, too."

"R-really?" Axl looked stunned. X, his best friend and mentor--had dirty thoughts about _his_ friends?

"Mhm." X giggled, "I'd tell you who, but you'd tattle on me." He teased.

"N-nuh-uh!" Axl lied, grinning.

"Nice try." X snorted, before sliding his hands down the backs of Axl's jeans.

The boy jerked out of his childish thoughts, and stiffened, hips instinctively pushing down.

"O-oh, o-okay," He mumbled, and felt himself relax, the burning between his thighs stoked hotter the more he moved.

"Is this what you do to me when you're alone?" X kept up a steady pace himself.

"U-uh..." Axl made a shuddering squeak as he hit a sweet spot. These jeans were going to get really wet at this rate. "S-sometimes, y-you're...mm...facing away..." He closed his eyes so he could focus on grinding, "c-cuz...I like y-your butt..."

X barely held back a snort, and ran his slender hands down the boy's chest, thumbs brushing his nipples before they trailed back down to the firm hips.

"Wanna know what the secret is?" He purred, holding Axl's ass down.

"Y-yeah..." The boy inhaled sharply, feeling X's hands slip beneath the jeans, slender fingers brushing the glans right under his tailbone, "A-ah...!"

"It feels better if you rub here." X dug his finger into the plush material, drawing a moan from the boy, who instinctively bucked his hips back.

"See?" He rubbed his finger in circles, kissing at Axl's neck. The boy shuddered wildly, but pulled away, hips bunching repeatedly against his friend's, tiny whimpers catching in his throat.

"Is this what you do when you think of me?" X purred again, lifting his knees up to let Axl thrust at him harder.

"Y-yes!" He cried, and grabbed X's hips, pushing himself up to knees, lost in the heat, eyes squeezed shut. He could imagine the boy's slender frame beneath him, his cute little tummy that led to curved hips. Curved hips he was absolutely plowing into at the moment.

X was taken by surprise at the sudden change in Axl, how all the shyness was brushed away in the name of carnal instinct. His gem began to glow hotter and brighter, and he gasped with each thrust.

He always had a thing for boys in jeans.

And getting fucked in jeans.

Axl's nails dug into X's supple sides, and he kissed at his friend's neck, biting breathily at the soft skin. X continued to yield himself to the boy, his entire body trembling, wanton whimpers forced from his lips as Axl bore down.

Both boys felt the tide rising in them, hot and forceful, their lips against one another their only cool solace from the burning storm.

"X-X...!" Axl stammered, his voice reaching a frantic pitch. Even though the rough material of the jeans had begun to hurt, he pushed through it, the need to relieve days of pent up stress trumping all.

"A-ano, i-iya-iyata...!" X could barely manage a word of senseless Japanese, his gem a brilliant crimson as the wave struck, dragging them both into an undertow of passion.

"I'm, g-gonna..." Axl sobbed, gem flashing bright violet against the side of X's trembling neck.

A rush of hot electricity coursed through the boys, and they clung to each other to weather the rolling ocean of their bodies.

Axl didn't last more than a few seconds longer, collapsing in a fluffy heap above X, weak whimpers on his lips.

His friend took it better, relishing in the warmth of the afterglow, nuzzling the boy reassuringly.

But Axl was already passed out, his gem a flickering pale lavender. X petted him to soothe him, closing his eyes as a balmy breeze washed the heat from their skin.

The older boy stayed awake, listening to the seagulls cry to one another as they floated lazily above the shimmering waves. Maybe he'd go for a swim afterwards.

Of course, he pondered to himself, fingers tangled in Axl's hair, rubbing the nape of his neck, he was much more partial to forests and streams.

But after being here a few days, he grew fonder of the beach by the minute. He lay his head back and sighed.

Axl stirred after a quarter of an hour, snuffling about X's chest in confusion.

"You okay?"

"Mmmmehhhh..." Axl groaned, "Tired...." Then, suddenly, "HUNGRY!"

He leapt up, and nearly toppled over from light-headedness.

He looked down at X, naked beneath him, and his now soaked through jeans.

Axl let out a strangled whine, "O-oh...n-oo..."

X giggled, a bubbly, hiccupy sound.

"You feel better?"

Embarrassed as all hell, but unable to lie, the boy nodded. "Way better."

"You wanna go swimming?" X sat up, and stretched, squeaking cutely as he did so.

"Yeah! But," Axl frowned, "Hungry first."

His friend snorted, and rummaged around the bed for Zero's Lion King muscle shirt, and pulled it over his head.

"Let's go see if Flame'll make you something, okay?" X reached out and tousled Axl's wild mess of hair.

"Okay!" He chirped, and hopped off the bed, seemingly full of energy after his power nap. He shimmied off his jeans and looked through the dresser for something else.

"Ha! Good luck finding something that'll fit you." X teased. Axl was the shortest of all the hunters, only five and a half foot. Zero was six and a half, and built like a tank. There was no way the boy would find something his size in the drawers.

"I'll just wear one of your sundresses then." Axl went to the closet, pulling out a bright yellow tie dye dress.

"That's fine. Can you hand me that skirt hanging up?"

Once the boys had gotten dressed, they made their way down to the cafeteria. The sun was high in the sky now, flooding the nearly empty room with a buttery bright light.

Flame was sitting by himself, at least six cookbooks on the table in front of him. The nose of his trunk flipped through the largest one while his left hand pawed through a smaller one.

"Hey! Flame! I'm hungry!" Axl shouted, a grin shining on his face.

Flame jumped, and turned around, rubbing the back of his head, laughing.

"You scared me!" He chuckled, "What do you want?"

"Corndog!" Axl squeaked, bottlebrush hair bushing up with excitement. X smiled coyly beside him, shaking his head.

"Never woulda guessed." Flame snorted, and got up to get to work.

"Flame, would you like to go down to the beach with us afterwards?" X's gentle voice was soft and polite.

Flame stopped mid step, ears wiggling as he tried to keep a blush off his cheeks.

"O-oh, o-of course!" He stammered, standing stock still until Axl pushed him towards the fryers.

"Hurry up!" He laughed.

X kept a small smile to himself.

Axl wound up eating three corndogs, and took a fourth down with them to the beach.

"Hey!" Zero called, jogging up to the party, his hair tied up in a high, bouncy ponytail, "Didn't expect you brats to be awake before noon." He grinned, grabbing Axl and pulling the boy up into a bear hug, giving him an extra hard noogie.

He growled back, half a corndog crammed in his mouth as his whole head was shaken with the force.

"Hey babe." Zero looked up, the grin melting into a warmer smile.

"Hey." X's knees pushed together and he rubbed his bare feet against each other sweetly.

"You're..." The smile brightened back into a wide grin, "Wearing my shirt! Damn, _damn_..." He shook his head, laughing under his breath, "After all this time, that shit gets me the most." He dropped Axl back into the sand to wrap X up into a tender hug.

Axl looked at Flame, then to his commanders who were now happily making out, and stuck out his tongue.

"Gross!" He whispered, and Flame belly laughed. Axl still had a ways to go.

 _Oh well_ , he thought as he swung his trunk casually over his shoulder, _there was certainly no rush._

"Alright, c'mon Axl. One day, ONE of us is gonna catch the perfect wave, and X'll take lots of pictures right? Cuz Alia sure as shit won't believe it unless there's photographic evidence." Zero stood with his hands on his hips.

X giggled, biting at his lip, and nodded.

"Good. The boards are still here, so let's get started."

Axl didn't need to be asked twice, cramming the rest of the corndog in his mouth and rushing off through the hot sand to grab his board.

"Babe?" Zero's voice was low as he turned back to X.

"Mm?"

"Were you good today? Did you and Axl play nice this morning?"

Giggling coyly, X nodded again.

"Good. Couldja tie my hair up in a bun?"

————————

Flame and X settled beside each other on a blanket on the sand, watching the boys continuous attempt (and fail) to stand on their surfboards for more than a minute straight.

X picked out his favorite shells from the box of them he had collected earlier, setting them out on the blanket in front of him.

"You think Axl'll be just like Zero when he grows up?" Flame nudged an out of place shell back in line.

X nodded quietly.

"It makes Zero very happy to have someone like Axl. He has a lot of love to give, and what he has for Axl is really special. I don't think he knew he could feel that way until he showed up."

Flame dipped his head sagely.

"Like a dad?"

X giggled. "More like a big brother or an older cousin. But there's a little bit of dad in it, I think."

"That's good. Axl really needs someone like that." Flame chuckled, watching as the boy slipped on his board, and crashed into Zero, sending them both into the water.

"Mhm. The more I think about it, the more we're all like a little family." X said softly, picking up his favorite brown-spotted shell. It looked like a little leopard in his palm.

"You and Zero and Axl?" Flame leaned over to try and catch X's eye.

"Mm-mm." The boy shook his head. "All of us. Family is what you call your closest friends, right? 'They're like family.'" He paused, then smiled warmly up at Flame, "All robots are family because we help each other out when we need each other most."

Flame blushed.

"Y-yeah..." He fumbled with his trunk, "I wish the humans were more like that."

"If we set a good example for them, maybe they will be." X beamed optimistically.  

"You're right...l-let's do our best. _Especially_ for Axl." Flame snorted, watching as the surfing attempts were quickly reduced into horseplay, both boys trying their damnedest to dunk each other under the water, laughing wildly.

X kept a smile to himself.

_A happy little family._

_Their numbers might not be big, but as long as they all had each other, that's what mattered most._

**Author's Note:**

> HHAAHHAHAHA HAH ,AA,.A FUCK I LOVE FLAME MAMMOTH  
> also can u guess who X was talking about when he mentioned he thought about some of the other Mavs?


End file.
